


L'avventura degli Angeli Piangenti

by LaTuM



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTuM/pseuds/LaTuM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dottor Watson?” lo chiamò la signora Winch dopo che ebbe bussato alla porta del loro appartamento – che per inciso, era caotico quando quello di Baker Street “La carrozza è arrivata.”<br/> “Grazie signora Winch. Può dire al cocchiere di aspettare? Arriveremo tra un attimo.”<br/> La donna annuì e John controllò l'ora dall'orologio da taschino che portava... come al solito Sherlock era in ritardo, ma non c'era nulla di cui stupirsi.<br/>ж<br/>E se Sherlock Holmes e il dottor Watson, indagando su un caso, finissero tra le mani degli Angeli Piangenti?</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'avventura degli Angeli Piangenti

Disclaimer: SHERLOCK è della BBC, idem per gli Angeli Piangenti. 

 

 

Con questa mia intendo raccontare come si sono realmente svolti i fatti che hanno portato alla sparizione del sottoscritto, il dottor John Hamish Watson, e del suo amico, il consulente investigativo Sherlock Holmes, dalla Londra del XXI secolo. Non è mio desiderio guardare al passato – anche se forse sarebbe più corretto dire al futuro – con occhio nostalgico, ma solo lasciare un monito alle generazioni future che si troveranno a dover affrontare un antagonista sconosciuto a chiunque eppure sempre sotto gli occhi di tutti. Molti di loro sono dormienti ma, se li vedete piangere, sappiate che non ci sarà più luogo al mondo in cui possiate fuggire...

 

L'avventura degli Angeli Piangenti

 

La mattina al 221B di Baker Street era sempre caotica.

John si svegliava sempre di buon ora, sia che lavorasse sia che avesse la mattinata libera... i ritmi dell'esercito erano duri a morire, ma in fondo era un bene che fosse in grado di essere attivo fin dalle prime luci dell'alba dato che il suo coinquilino era una bomba costantemente inesplosa di cui non potevi assolutamente fidarti: ogni istante poteva essere quello giusto perché gli venisse una crisi nervosa – anche se forse sarebbe meglio dire di noia – e rischiasse di far saltare in aria l'appartamento. Se non c'era un caso sufficientemente interessante si prospettavano tempi bui per il povero muro – e smile – del salotto della signora Hudson.

Erano passati ben cinque giorni dall'ultima volta che Sherlock era stato interpellato per un caso che avesse un minimo d'interesse... e dire l'importanza era anche di grande valore, considerando il fatto che se il documento disperso fosse finito in mani sbagliate avrebbe potuto scatenare un conflitto a livello internazionale. Ovvio che dietro c'era lo zampino di Mycroft, ma non essendo andato direttamente a chiedere aiuto al fratello, bensì si erano dovuti prostrare ai suoi piedi il Ministro degli Esteri e il Primo Ministro in persona, Sherlock aveva fatto sfoggio delle sue abilità e risolvendo il tutto senza compromettere la posizione di nessuno.[1]

Ora però era tutto finito e l'uomo si aggirava per la casa con indosso un pigiama sformato e la sua vestaglia blu mentre si lamentava di quanto fosse grama la vita per chi aveva un'intelligenza come la sua e che invidiava tutti gli altri idioti che potevano permettersi di riposare e la cui mente non era in perenne attività. John oramai ci aveva fatto l'abitudine e sapeva che la soluzione migliore era non dargli corda – altrimenti avrebbe avuto ragione e motivazioni in più per continuare la sua filippica contro il genere umano -... certo, un pacchetto di sigarette o un caso interessante l'avrebbero sicuramente calmato ma se il primo glielo aveva tassativamente vietato – lui stesso se l'era auto-imposto, anche se con pessime ricadute – il secondo invece non dipendeva da lui. Non poteva certo mettersi a cercare serial killer che intrattenessero in qualche modo fantasioso il suo annoiatissimo coinquilino.

La situazione andò avanti così per altri tre giorni fin quando il campanello non suonò e la signora Hudson entrò nel loro appartamento comunicandogli che c'era un ragazzo - dall'aria di uno che non vedeva del cibo e una vasca da bagno da parecchio tempo – che chiedeva di loro. Evidentemente era uno della rete dei senzatetto a cui spesso Sherlock si affidava quando aveva bisogno di recuperare alcune informazioni... era strano però che fossero loro a cercare lui. Soprattutto suonando al campanello di casa sua.

Sherlock le disse di farlo salire mentre John recuperava velocemente un vecchio lenzuolo da dietro al divano e lo mise sulla poltrona davanti a Sherlock, in modo che il loro ospite non contaminasse i loro mobili. Dopo di ché andò in cucina, mise su l'acqua per il tè e dispose su un piatto alcuni alcuni biscotti e delle fette di pane con del formaggio che il ragazzo avrebbe potuto apprezzare.

Sbirciò in salotto e vide che il loro ospite si era accomodato e aveva iniziato a parlare con Sherlock a voce molto bassa, come se gli stesse rivelando un segreto inconfessabile mentre l'altro lo stava ascoltando con estrema attenzione. Quando John portò di là il vassoio con il tè e lo spuntino, il ragazzo apprezzò moltissimo l'offerta e si avventò – seppur con estrema compostezza – sul cibo.

“Quanti fino adesso?”

“Non più di cinque, sei con Peter la scorsa notte, ma sono già molti. Lo sai che sappiamo sempre cosa facciamo, dove andiamo e dove dormiamo. Eppure il giorno dopo semplicemente non c'erano più.”

“I loro effetti?” domandò Sherlock prendendo la tazza di tè che John gli aveva preparato.

“Dove dovevano essere ma di loro nesusna traccia. E lo sai che se vogliamo possiamo non essere visti, ma scomparire così... non è da noi.” [2]

“Non possono aver lasciato la città?”

“Non ti rispondo neanche” disse il ragazzo bevendo una lunga sorsata di tè.

“Ah, John, lui è Chris. Chris, John. Niente stretta di mano.”

“Guarda che mi sono lavato... beh, più o meno” specificò il ragazzo dopo che Sherlock gli ebbe lanciato un'occhiataccia.

“Va bene... da dov'è che sono spariti?”

“Vecchie case abbandonate, giardini e l'altra sera Pete era andato agli scavi di Bloomberg Place. E' da un po' che sono incustoditi e lui voleva provare a cambiare aria.”

“Sai i loro nomi?”

Chris finì di masticare il biscotto che aveva in bocca.

“Tom Smith, Samuel Tompson, Sally Milgram, Alex Northon e Lizzie May e Peter Street.”

Sherlock storse la bocca mentre probabilmente stava cercando di mettere a fuoco i volti.

“Sai qualcosa su di loro?”

Chris alzò le spalle.

“Il minimo... Tom e Sally prima erano in brutti giri poi li hai tirati fuori te, Samuel ha scelto di vivere così. Alex credo non abbia mai vissuto diversamente. Lizzie era nuova nel giro, mentre so che Peter era un architetto che a causa di un affare sbagliato aveva perso tutto.”

“E di loro non è rimasta traccia.”

“No... Sherlock, nessuno capisce cosa vuol dire ma non sarebbe la prima volta che quale pazzo serial killer se la prende con noi. Sei l'unico che può capirci qualcosa... ce lo devi.”

Sherlock congiunse le mani ed assunse la sua tipica posa da riflessione mentre il suo cervello aveva cominciato a vagliare alcune possibili ipotesi per la sparizione di queste persone.

“Non possiamo pagarti, però-

“Non insultare la mia intelligenza!” lo bloccò subito Sherlock.

Il ragazzo sbuffò e, per nulla intimorito dal tono burbero di Sherlock, prese un altro biscotto, e si alzò.

“Io vado. Se scopri qualcosa sai dove trovarmi.”

Sherlock annuì oramai immerso nei suoi pensieri da non accorgersi nemmeno che Chris se n'era andato e che John lo stava guardando in attesa che proferisse parola, illuminandolo circa le sue riflessioni.

“C'è qualcosa in uno di quei nomi che mi suona strano. Davvero molto strano, ma non riesco a mettere a fuoco quale.”

“Pensi che possa essere un caso simile a quello di Jack Lo Squartatore? A proposito... non ti ho mai chiesto se hai mai provato a risolvere il caso consultando i documenti dell'epoca...”

“Noioso.”

“Come sarebbe a dire noioso?” domandò allibito John “E' uno dei casi irrisolti più famosi al mondo!”

Sherlock sbuffò.

“Troppe ipotesi e prove contaminate. Ho una mia idea ma non ho modo per appurarla. Avrebbe perfettamente senso, ma mi servirebbero le lettere originali, campioni di DNA originale di cui non si dispone quindi la risposta è no. Preferisco risolvere i casi attuali che è molto più utile, come questo. E' stata presa di mira una specifica categoria di persone che, in qualche modo, è legata a me. Conosco ognuno di loro, probabilmente anche molto meglio di Chris.”

“E allora perché gli hai chiesto cosa sapesse di loro?”

“Per vedere cosa si sapeva di loro, ovvero nulla. Se nemmeno tra di loro hanno un'idea ben precisa di chi siano, allora è probabile che siano stati colpiti in maniera del tutto casuale.”

“Pensi che Chris abbia ragione?”

“Un Jack lo Squartatore dei giorni nostri? Dubito fortemente. Lui amava che i suoi corpi venissero ritrovati, anzi. Era quasi lui per primo a stabilire il contatto con la polizia. Invece in questo caso non si sa nulla, nessun contatto... loro se accorgono, ma capita spesso che qualcuno sparisca. Chris però ha ragione. Se se ne fossero semplicemente andati da qualche altra parte avrebbero portato con loro tutti i loro effetti, mentre Chris ha chiaramente detto che ogni singolo oggetto è rimasto lì dove avrebbe dovuto essere.”

“Credi che qualcuno li abbia rapiti?”

“E' una possibilità che non escluderei, anche se generalmente sono rari i casi di buon samaritani che voglio liberare le strade da quella che loro considerano la feccia. E generalmente comunque se la prendono con prostituite e drogati, il che spiegherebbe Tom, Sally e Lizzie, ma Alex e Samuel no. E benché meno Peter” rispose Sherlock premendo le labbra contro le dita della mano.

“Beh, mentre tu rifletti, io vado al lavoro. Ci vediamo più tardi. E fammi sapere cos'hai scoperto!”

Sherlock, ovviamente, non si degnò nemmeno di ascoltarlo. Figurarsi di rispondergli!

 

Quando John tornò dall'ambulatorio, l'appartamento che condivideva con Sherlock era vuoto e caotico... l'uomo probabilmente era uscito per andare a fare alcune ricerche e, conoscendolo, era facile che sarebbe tornato con notizie concrete sulla sparizione di alcuni della sua rete di senzatetto (e con notizie concrete intendeva che li aveva già ritrovati tutti). John decise d farsi un tè e aggiornare un po' il blog con l'ultimo caso di cui non aveva ancora scritto oppure andare avanti un po' con uno dei tanti libri che più volte aveva iniziato ma di cui non era mai riuscito ad arrivare alla conclusione. Alla fine, ovviamente, decise di mettersi al tavolo del salotto e scrivere un po' quello che era stato un caso curioso che aveva portato lui e Sherlock fuori città per qualche giorno per risolvere un omicidio avvenuto in concomitanza con la sparizione di un cavallo da corsa del valore di centinaia di migliaia di sterline... alla fine la storia si era conclusa che l'assassino di Starker era il povero Silver Blaze che, spaventato dal suo allenatore e rapitore che voleva recidergli un tendine, l'aveva calciato in faccia ed era fuggito presso l'allevamento rivale dove il cavallo era stato nascosto e poi restituito (dietro una chiara minaccia di Sherlock, ovviamente).

Alla fine, una volta concluso il racconto, decise di intitolarlo unicamente Silver Blaze anche perché altri titoli gli sarebbero sembrati ridicoli e Sherlock, indubbiamente, avrebbe avuto da ridere se avesse scelto qualcosa di più fantasioso.

Per tutto il pomeriggio e la sera, di Sherlock nemmeno l'ombra, solo verso le nove e mezza di sera il consulente investigativo fece ritorno a casa con alcuni tomi sotto braccio che posò sul tavolo della cucina accanto ai resti del cibo cinese d'asporto che John, troppo pigro per cucinare, si era fatto portare a casa.

Sherlock non sembrava nemmeno essersi accorto della presenza del coinquilino, ma John oramai sapeva che quella distrazione era una cosa tipica di Sherlock... se di norma non si accorgeva della sua assenza, perché avrebbe dovuto accorgersi della sua presenza. Era una cosa a cui John aveva dovuto, volente o nolente, abituarsi. Certo, non che ora gli desse meno fastidio, ma aveva capito che era semplice un tratto del carattere di Sherlock e se sopportava i suoi già innumerevoli difetti, aveva imparato a sopportare anche quello, per quanto la frustrazione che ne derivava era tanta.

“La smetti di pensare a quanto sia fastidioso il fatto che non mi accorga mai se ci sei o non sei – cosa tra l'altro non vera, come tu stesso puoi constatare – e vieni a darmi una mano?” disse la voce di Sherlock risvegliando John dallo stato catatonico in cui era caduto “E visto che ci sei metti su anche dell'acqua a bollire.”

L'altro uomo annuì e riempì il bollitore, accendendolo e rimanendo ad osservare la piastra che man mano che si riscaldava diventata sempre più blu. A volte si era chiesto come ci fosse finito un oggetto del genere – che aveva l'aria di costare un sacco di soldi – nella cucina di Sherlock, ma poi pensava a Mycroft e al fatto che Sherlock, nonostante avesse tanto millantato il bisogno assoluto di un coinquilino, di soldi ne aveva in abbondanza. 

“Hai scoperto qualcosa d'interessante?” chiese John mentre recuperava dalla credenza le due tazze a righe che erano soliti utilizzare in quelle occasioni meno formali e che richiedevano una dose più massiccia di teina che un'elegante tazza da tè non gli avrebbe fornito.

“Ho indagato, ma per qualche assurda ragione completamente fuori da ogni logica, a un certo punto le tracce spariscono. Ho ripercorso ogni loro singolo movimento, ma dal momento in cui sono andati alla ricerca di un posto che gli offrisse riparlo per la notte, non sono riuscito a seguire alcuna pista. Ho perlustrato i luoghi delle sparizioni, ma non c'è niente di insolito. Nessun segno di colluttazione o altro, soltanto i segni dei loro giacigli e qualche resto dei loro effetti di cui altri si sono premurati di appropriarsi.”

“Di già?!”

“Che c'è di strano?”

“Beh, diciamo che mi aspettavo un po' più di solidarietà da parte loro...” disse John mettendo le bustine di tè nelle tazze – in generale preferiva le foglie ma in quei casi le bustine erano più comode – prima di versare l'acqua e aggiungere un velo di latte per entrambi più due cucchiaini di zucchero nella tazza di Sherlock.

“In un mondo dove un sacchetto della spazzatura con dentro qualche straccio o un giornale vecchio in più fanno la differenza tra la vita e la morte, non c'è nulla di strano” rispose Sherlock atono come se la cosa non lo toccasse minimamente.

Visto così, l'uomo poteva sembrare uno dei tanti borghesi indifferenti a quella che era la condizione di quelle persone, eppure proprio quel sociopatico che John si era trovato come coinquilino era colui che aveva dato ai senzatetto una missione: gli aveva dato importanza definendoli i suoi occhi e le sue orecchie su Londra. E loro non l'avevano mai deluso.

“Eppure qualcosa non torna” disse Sherlock prendendo la tazza che John gli stava porgendo e bevendo un sorso di tè. L'uomo non poté evitarsi di sorridere leggermente... Sarà stata la vocazione di medico abituato a dosare i medicinali, ma il Dottor Watson non sbagliava mai una volta l'equilibrio zucchero e latte che Sherlock voleva.

“Cosa?”

Il moro si portò le mani giunte accanto alle labbra com'era solito fare quando rifletteva su qualcosa che gli dava particolarmente da pensare o quando un qualche tassello non rientrava nella sua teoria.

“Ci sono due elementi che non riesco a spiegarmi: Non c'è nulla di strano nei luoghi delle sparizioni, solo delle strane statue a forma di angelo che, teoricamente, non ti aspetti di trovare dentro una casa. Fuori in giardino, ma dentro... perché dentro? Sono andato a vedere la casa dove Chris mi ha detto che era sparita Lizzie May e ho visto questi” disse Sherlock mostrando a John la foto di due statue a forma di angelo che si coprivano gli occhi con le mani.

“Sembrano delle statue tombali” disse John.

“Dentro a un salotto?” gli fece notare Sherlock e John arricciò le labbra... in effetti era strano.

“Magari qualcuno le ha portate dentro per fare uno scherzo” ipotizzò il Dottore.

“Hai idea di quanto possano pesare delle statue del genere?”

“Forse dovevano portarle in giardino ma non l'hanno mai fatto?”

Sherlock lo guardò poco convinto della cosa ma quello delle statue era un particolare che non riusciva a mettere a fuoco come averebbe dovuto.

“E poi c'è un caso di omonima che non spiego.”

“E allora? Sai quanti Sherl-... John Watson sono esistiti in Inghilterra?” domandò John vedendo Sherlock abbozzare un sorriso quando si corresse.

“Sì, ma uno è troppo evidente.”

“Quale?”

“Non lo so.”

John fece una strana smorfia e voltò leggermente la testa in direzione del salotto, allontanando lo sguardo da Sherlock.

“Come sarebbe a dire non lo so?”

“So che c'è un'evidente caso di omonimia che è al tempo stesso una coincidenza troppo singolare. Solo che non ricordo qual è il caso. Quando l'ho appresa non era un'informazione necessaria e devo averla cancellata.”

“Beh, ora sì che siamo avanti con le indagini!” commentò sarcastico John bevendo un sorso di tè.

Sherlock gli rivolse un'occhiataccia.

“Quanto sei veloce a leggere? Spero più di quando digiti al computer.”

“Mi sono laureato alla facoltà di medicina. Se non fossi stato sufficientemente veloce a leggere non sarei mai riuscito a dare tutti gli esami previsti entro il tempo stabilito” rispose orgoglioso John.

“Bene allora!” disse Sherlock recuperando uno dei vecchi tomi che aveva portato a casa “Divertiti.”

John lo guardò basito.

“Devo leggerlo tutto?”

“Sì, e nel minor tempo possibile, grazie” fece Sherlock porgendogli il volume di Uomini che hanno fatto la storia di Londra: dalla battaglia di Hastings al grande incendio del 1666.[3a]

“E tu cosa farai nel frattempo? Ti rifugerai nel tuo Palazzo Mentale lasciando a me l'onere di macinare le centinaia di pagine di questo libro?”

“Malfidente” rispose Sherlock prendendo il volume uguale all'altro che titolava Uomini che hanno fatto la storia di Londra: dal grande incendio del 1666 alla decolonizzazione.[3b]

“Grazie per avermi lasciato seicento anni di storia e tu essertene presi solo trecento!”

“I tuoi sono i più interessanti” disse Sherlock senza battere ciglio e dirigendosi in salotto. L'uomo lanciò il libro sul divano e appoggiò la tazza di tè sul tavolino prima di andare in camera a cambiarsi, indossando dei pantaloni smessi di una tuta, una maglietta (al contrario, notò John... possibile l'uomo più intelligente del mondo non fosse in grado di indossare una maglietta con le cuciture dalla parte giusta) e la sua solita vestaglia blu. Quando tornò John aveva già svogliatamente aperto il libro e iniziato a leggere mentre Sherlock bevve buona parte del tè rimasto nella tazza prima d'immgergersi a sua volta nella lettura. Andarono avanti a oltranza fino a mezzanotte passata quando Sherlock poté chiaramente udire il leggero russare di John provenire dalla cucina. L'uomo si alzò e, quando lo raggiunse, vide che il coinquilino si era malamente addormentato sul libro alla pubblicazione della Magna Carta del 1215.

“John” fece l'uomo provando a chiamarlo a un tono di voce che non lo svegliasse troppo traumaticamente “John?”

Visto che non ottenne alcuna risposta, Sherlock si guardò in giro, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Poi l'occhio gli cadde sulla poltrona in cui era solito sedersi John e prese la coperta di pile mettendogliela - seppur con gesti molto impacciati - sulle spalle. Non aveva idea del perché avesse fatto una cosa simile... forse aveva semplicemente voluto emulare il gesto fatto da John un po' di tempo prima. Sherlock non lo aveva apprezzato particolarmente (ma più per il fatto che odiava l'idea di essersi addormentato, l'attenzione di John nei suoi confronti gli aveva fatto piacere) ma pensò che il Dottore avrebbe comunque potuto gradire l'iniziativa.

Sherlock tornò a sdraiarsi sul divano e aprì il libro ma senza leggerlo realmente e iniziò a pensare e a perdersi nel suo Palazzo Mentale... alla fine si perse talmente tanto nei suoi pensieri che, inspiegabilmente, senza che nemmeno lo volesse o se ne rendesse conto, si addormentò a sua volta cullato dal rassicurante russare di John.

 

John si svegliò verso le quattro del mattino sentendo un leggero peso sulle spalle... vista l'ora era alquanto improbabile che la presenza della coperta per non farlo gelare durante la notte fosse da attribuire alla signora Hudson. Il medico alzò la testa la quello scomodo cuscino improvvisato che, vista la mole di pagine di cui era composto, era molto più comodo di quello che uno avrebbe potuto aspettarsi. Dopo essersi stiracchiato leggermente, John si tirò su, e barcollò verso il bollitore per far scaldare ancora un po' d'acqua, stringendosi nella coperta che aveva addosso. Dopodiché raggiunse il salotto dove vide il suo coinquilino inaspettatamente addormentato sul divano nella tipica posa che era solito assumere quando pensava, ma con la testa leggermente inclinata e le mani in una posizione molto più morbida che lasciavano chiaramente intendere che, per una volta tanto, l'unico consulente investigativo del mondo si era perso nel mondo dei sogni. John si avvicinò al divano e recuperò la tazza di Sherlock e preparò il tè per entrambi prima di recuperare il libro e andare a sedersi sulla sua poltrona per proseguire la lettura del tomo infinito. Da quella posizione però il Dottore non riusciva a non lanciare qualche occhiata incuriosita verso il detective che stava continuando a dormire nonostante il profumo agrumato del tè che si alzava dalla tazza. In fondo non era un male, considerato il fatto che erano così rare le volte che Sherlock si concedeva il lusso di dormire...

“Dormirei più tranquillo se pensassi meno rumorosamente.” 

John non si scompose nemmeno abituato com'era a essere colto in fallo dal detective... per quanto ci provasse non c'era modo di passare inosservato agli occhi di Sherlock, nemmeno quando dormiva.

“Grazie per la coperta” disse invece John bevendo un sorso di tè e ricominciando a leggere da dove si era interrotto. Dopo venti minuti Sherlock si voltò verso di lui e rimase a guardarlo finché gli occhi del detective quasi non perforarono il libro di John.

“Che c'è?”

“...”

“...”

“Grazie per il tè, John” disse Sherlock lasciando l'interessato completamente basito davanti a quelle parole così gentili e così normali che era strano sentir pronunciare all'altro.

“Prego” gli rispose ricominciando a leggere cercando al tempo stesso di nascondere un sorriso divertito dietro le pagine vecchie e ingiallite. Quando John alzò lo sguardo e vide l'espressione imbronciata di Sherlock capì che era stato scoperto, ma la cosa riuscì solo a farlo sorridere ancora di più.

Poco dopo il sorgere del sole, John andò a farsi la doccia, preparò dell'altro tè e mandò giù un paio di biscotti per colazione prima di uscire e andare in ambulatorio per il turno di mattina. Non prima di aver provato a salutare il suo coinquilino, senza ovviamente ottenere la minima risposta. Fu solo quando aveva oramai già il piede sulla porta che lo raggiunse la voce lamentosa di Sherlock.

“Te ne vai di già...?”

John capì perché l'altro odiava dormire... tendeva ad avere i postumi del risveglio per molte più ore rispetto ai normali esseri umani che non consideravano il dormire una noiosa perdita di tempo.

“Torno nel primo pomeriggio” gli rispose il Dottore con il tono conciliante che gli adulti sono soliti usare con i bambini “Tu continua a leggere, io penserò al pranzo.”

“Pf, mangiare è noioso!”

Questa volta fu John a ignorarlo e uscì, con la testa ancora pesante che gli ronzava per tutte le informazioni che il suo cervello aveva immagazzinato, nonostante non gli fossero di alcuna utilità ai fini della risoluzione del caso.

 

Come si era aspettato, quando John tornò a casa, Sherlock era nella medesima posizione in cui l'aveva lasciato quella stessa mattina, con l'unica differenza che il numero di pagine mancanti alla conclusione del libro era drasticamente diminuito e che nella tazza sul tavolino non vi era alcuna più traccia di tè.

Il Dottore appoggiò sul tavolo della cucina il sacchetto con dentro il fish and chips che aveva acquistato sulla via del ritorno sapendo che, con quello, sarebbe riuscito a far ingurgitare almeno qualche caloria al coinquilino refrattario a nutrirsi normalmente... ma in fondo c'era qualcosa che Sherlock era solito fare normalmente? Noioso sarebbe stata con ogni probabilità la risposta che avrebbe ricevuto da parte dell'altro. Con le buone, John riuscì a convincere Sherlock a mangiare qualcosa al tavolo della cucina, dove l'uomo sbocconcellò un po' del suo fish and chips apprezzando la scelta di John ma senza dargli la soddisfazione di finire un intero pasto. Doveva lavorare e la digestione rallentava il suo cervello. Il che probabilmente era anche vero, ma il cervello aveva comunque bisogno di energia per funzionare, obiettava sempre John, e l'energia la fornisce il cibo... Sherlock ovviamente replicava come sempre che il cibo era noioso. Alla fine era noioso lui con le sue risposte noiose e prevedibili. Un giorno John avrebbe dovuto farglielo notare.

“Ok, io sto per iniziare la Guerra delle Due Rose... tu a che punto sei?” chiese il Dottore tornando a sedersi sulla sua poltrona e imbracciando nuovamente il tomo che da ieri notte era diventato il suo incubo più ricorrente (se non altro quello delle ultime dodici ore).

“Alla Triplice Intesa” rispose l'uomo prima di avvicinarsi alla scrivania per recuperare i cerotti alla nicotina che nascondeva in una scatola di legno.

John sbuffò nel vederlo ancora così dipendente dalla nicotina, ma non si sarebbe stupito così tanto se Sherlock avesse catalogato quel caso come un caso da tre cerotti. Per quanto non ne comprendesse l'utilità, John comunque si stava divertendo non poco a leggere il libro che gli aveva dato il suo coinquilino... oltre a essere altamente istruttivo era anche parecchio divertente.

“Hey! Esisteva veramente un tizio di nome Bombardo Bellafonte?! Cos'era, un hobbit?!” domandò improvvisamente John leggendo divertito dal nome appena letto.

“Un che?”

“Lascia perdere” rispose il Dottore, in fondo da uno che non conosceva nemmeno la teoria copernicana, come poteva aspettarsi che conoscesse le basi della letteratura fantasy “Qui dice che è stato colui che ha inventato il sistema per permettere l'afflusso di acqua corrente nelle fontane situate nelle piazze delle città...”

“E' importante?” gli domandò Sherlock con aria annoiata mentre si applicava un cerotto – strano, uno solo - alla nicotina sul braccio.

John parve rifletterci qualche secondo prima di decretare che, no, non era un'informazione di grande importanza per quel singolo caso e che probabilmente lui stesso avrebbe cancellato quell'informazione (cosa non vera perché un nome del genere era impossibile dimenticarlo... Bombardo Bellafonte!).[4]

Fu solo verso le sei di sera – e dopo un gran numero di tazze di tè – che qualcosa accadde. John era arrivato oramai alla fine XVI secolo e, per quanto non ne fosse un appassionato lettore, le vicende che giravano intorno alla costruzione de Globe Theater.

“Sherlock” chiamò John vedendo che oramai il coinquilino aveva abbandonato il suo libro senza essere riuscito a trovare nulla d'interessante o su cui valesse la pena soffermarsi. Ovviamente non ottenne alcuna risposta.

“Sherlock, esci da quel tuo dannato Palazzo Mentale e ascoltami. Credo di aver trovato qualcosa.”

Sherlock si alzò dal divano con la sua solita aria annoiata e riluttante e, salendo sul tavolino da caffè con la vestaglia che svolazzava a ogni suo movimento, raggiunse la poltrona dov'era seduto John. Il moro si inginocchiò davanti a lui e appoggiò con i gomiti ossuti sulle ginocchia del medico provocandogli un certo fastidio. L'uomo infatti lo fissò per qualche istante invitandolo tacitamente a cambiare posizione, ma visto che l'altro non si mosse di un millimetro, il Dottore sospirò rassegnato e girò il libro nella sua direzione.

“Shakespeare?” domandò Sherlock leggendo “Noioso” disse poi facendo per alzarsi ma John lo trattenne per un braccio, facendolo tornare dov'era prima.

“Zitto e ascolta: verso la fine del XVI secolo, Shakespeare era il drammaturgo più apprezzato di tutta l'Inghilterra, tano che fu ritenuto opportuno costruire un teatro fatto appositamente per i cittadini che volevano assistere alla rappresentazione delle sue opere.”

“Noio-”

“Cosa ti avevo detto?!” lo interruppe John prima che l'altro potesse finire di parlare rivolgendogli un'occhiataccia che fece ammutolire Sherlock.

“Ti ho detto che ho trovato qualcosa. E se nel frattempo riesco a impartiti un'infarinatura di storia non è un male.”

Sherlock sbuffò ma rimase comunque in silenzio. Tanto sapeva che John era più che consapevole del fatto che si sarebbe dimenticato tutto da lì a trenta secondi.

“Il teatro venne costruito con una forma che si rifaceva ai vecchi anfiteatri, ma la struttura del Globe – anche se quello di oggi è stato ricostruito, è comunque particolare sia per questioni di acustica che di impostazione dello spazio vero e proprio. E... guarda un po' il nome dell'architetto che l'ha progettato e realizzato...” disse John trionfante puntando il dito sul nome dell'architetto.

“Peter Street” disse Sherlock “Ma certo! Ecco dove avevo già letto il suo nome! Il tracollo edilizio è nato dal progetto fallimentare di costruire un quartiere residenziale che ispirasse alle case della Londra del XVI secolo. Ovviamente il progetto fallì per colpa dell'assurdità della cosa – case di legno nel XXI secolo?! - ma Street aveva investito – da idiota - tutti i suoi risparmi per la progettazione, la bonifica del terreno in vista della costruzione e il consulto catastale.”[5]

“Ok... è curiosa la coincidenza ma... non ti sembra assurdo che un uomo del XXI secolo possa essere colui che ha progettato il Globe ai tempi di Shakespeare? E' pura e semplice omonimia Sherlock, non c'è altra spiegazione.”

L'uomo si portò le mani alle labbra con lo sguardo fisso sul John senza però vederlo realmente.

“Sherlock, ti senti bene?”

“Omonimia sì, omonimia...” disse l'uomo alzandosi e iniziando a camminare per la stanza “ma non ha comunque senso! Non... non è possibile.”

“Sherlock, calmati!” disse John, ma se avesse parlato con lo smile dipinto sul muro probabilmente quello l'avrebbe ascoltato di più.

Sherlock andò velocemente nella sua stanza e ne emerse un quarto d'ora dopo vestito di tutto punto con uno dei suoi soliti completi elegante neri, la camicia viola (John si chiedeva perché Sherlock si ostinasse a indossarla visto che era la stessa con cui aveva scelto di buttarsi giù dal tetto del Snt Bart's), la sciarpa già attorno al collo e il cappotto sotto braccio.

“Devo andare a vedere il luogo dov'è sparito Peter Street. C'è un dettaglio che mi sfugge ma penso di aver capito. Non aspettarmi alzato!”

“SHERLOCK!” urlò John per fermare qualunque iniziativa dell'altro.

Il moro lo guardò perplesso, non riuscendo a capire il perché di quella reazione spropositata da parte dell'amico che lo guardava con un'espressione seria e vagamente preoccupata.

“Si?” chiese Sherlock con tutta la calma di cui era capace (pochissima, in effetti).

“Potrebbe essere pericoloso.”

“Ne dubito.”

“Un uomo è sparito chissà dove.”

“Io non sono un architetto fallito.”

“No, sei... il mio coinquilino.”

Sherlock lo guardò perplesso ma poi annuì e si fermò, facendo capire a John che gli dava il tempo per andare a prendere la giacca (e la pistola) e venire con lui.

“Lo sai che saresti perduto senza il tuo blogger” gli fece John come se volesse giustificare la sua presenza.

“Lo so” rispose l'altro prima di chiudersi alle spalle la porta del 221B di Baker Street.

 

Gli scavi di Bloomberg Place erano ancora in alto mare ma non c'era nessun segno della presenza di altri essere umani, eccetto loro due. Sherlock condusse John verso il luogo dove aveva dormito – o avrebbe dovuto dormire – Peter Street prima di sparire ma anche lì, anche se armati di torce passarono al setaccio ogni singolo granello di polvere, non trovarono nulla di utile. La cosa che lasciò entrambi perplessi fu comunque la presenza di una statua a forma di angelo, come quelle che Sherlock aveva visto il giorno prima nella casa abbandonata dov'era sparita Lizzie... solo che se nella casa abbandonata la presenza della statua aveva un suo senso, in quel contesto era del tutto fuori luogo. Ma, soprattutto, la cosa a cui nessuno dei due riusciva a trovare risposta, nemmeno il brillante Sherlock Holmes, era chi ce l'avesse portata (un po' anche come, visto che un suo peso doveva avercelo) e perché. Quando improvvisamente la luce di entrambe le torce però cominciò ad andare e venire, Sherlock decretò che fosse il caso di fare ritorno a casa, deluso dal fatto di non aver compreso perché i senzatetto fossero spariti e nemmeno il curioso caso di omonimia.

I due stavano camminando di buon passo quando all'improvviso si fermarono di scatto, dopo aver udito uno strano rumore alle loro spalle. Vista l'ora della notte poteva essere una guardia del sito archeologico che voleva cogliergli di sorpresa e fargli passare dei guai accusandoli di effrazione, ma il tremolio e l'intermittenza della luce delle pile li inquietò. Sherlock non credeva nelle coincidenze... non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo, ma la mancanza di energie in contemporanea dei due oggetti non aveva senso. I due uomini si girarono di scatto trovandosi davanti una statua terrificante a forma di angelo con le braccia tese verso di loro e le fauci spalancate che rivelavano dei denti aguzzi come quelli di un predatore dei fondali marini.

“Sherlock, cosa-? Si è mossa!” domandò John voltandosi verso l'altro uomo che non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalla statua.

“Non lo so, ma lo vedo anche da me che si è mossa” rispose Sherlock “E' meglio se ce ne and-” fece l'uomo voltandosi ma, in quell'istante, entrambi avvertirono la strana sensazione, come se qualcuno gli avesse posato una mano sulla spalla e, al tempo stesso una forza irresistibile li avesse arpinati all'ombelico, strattonandoli in avanti.[6]

Fu questione di pochi attimi perché entrambi cadessero a terra, l'uno addosso all'altro, respirando a fatica.

“John!”

“Sherlock, stai bene?!”

“Sì... sì, sto bene. Tu?”

“Sì, anch'io... cos'è successo?” chiese John alzandosi e porgendo una mano a Sherlock per aiutarlo.

“Non lo so” disse Sherlock annusando l'aria “Ma ci siamo spostai.”

“Beh, questa non è una delle tue deduzioni più brillante” gli fece notare l'uomo indicando il Big Ben alle spalle di Sherlock che ora segnava le quattro di notte.

Sherlock si girò su se stesso e fece qualche passo a destra, poi in avanti, poi a sinistra, finché l'occhio non gli cade su un giornale appoggiato, forse dimenticato, su un muretto accanto al fiume.

“John...?”

“Dimmi.”

“Credo si tratti uno spostamento spazio-temporale” spiegò Sherlock avvicinandosi di nuovo al dottore e porgendogli il giornale “Se non fosse una spiecevole coincidenza, dire che era destino” specificò l'uomo indicando a John la strada che costeggiava il fiume. Il dottore guardò attentamente il tratto poco illuminato da alcune desuete lampade a olio la cui luce rifletteva una strada piena di paglia, terra, escrementi di cavallo e tracce delle ruote di molte carrozze.

John afferrò il giornale e, ignorando le notizie in prima pagina, si limitò a leggere basito l'anno... era il 1895.

 

***

 

John ripose la penna nel calamaio e coprì con della carta assorbente la pagina che aveva appena finito di scrivere. Doveva ammettere che quella era probabilmente una delle sue opere migliori, anche se probabilmente, nonostante le intenzioni iniziali, non l'avrebbe mai fatta pubblicare. Sembrava essere stata scritta da una persona che faceva eccessivo uso di oppiacei. Ed era troppo personale. Troppo reale. Non che gli altri suoi racconti non lo fossero, anzi. Molti erano stati semplicemente riadattati ai mezzi dell'epoca e altri semplicemente erano frutto delle investigazioni di Sherlock che aveva trovato il modo non solo di emergere come consulente investigativo, ma come riuscire a guadagnare molto grazie alle sue abilità. Ai quei tempi la gente era disposta a sborsare cifre piuttosto elevate per risolvere piccoli e grandi problemi e John in qualche modo riusciva a convincere Sherlock a prendere anche i casi apparentemente più noiosi, ricordandogli che quello stile di vita costava e che non c'era più Mycroft a sostenerlo economicamente. I due erano riusciti a trovare un appartamento da condividere. Come nel caso del 221B di Baker Street, l'appartamento era di proprietà di una vedova che Sherlock era riuscito ad aiutare poco dopo il suo arrivo a Londra e che gli aveva gentilmente proposto di trasferirsi a North Gower Street [7] – era palese che fossero forestieri, nessun con un minimo di buon senso avrebbe indossato abiti simili!

I due accettarono di buon grado, dissero alla donna che al momento non avevano molti soldi da parte, ma che tempo qualche mese sarebbero stati in grado di pagarla. Lei non fece troppe domande, in fondo un dottore e uno in grado di dimostrare la colpevolezza del marito assicurandogli la forca, erano credenziali più che sufficienti. Dopo essersi procurati dei vestiti più adatti all'epoca dall'armadio del marito della vedova Winch, John aveva trovato nel giro di poco lavoro come medico presso un ambulatorio, diventando un medico estremamente stimato per le sue ampie conoscenze della materia e i metodi innovativi con cui era in grado di curare i propri pazienti, assicurandone una guarigione ben più rapida e sicura rispetto a quella dei suoi colleghi. Sherlock invece era riuscito a farsi notare da Scotland Yard piuttosto rapidamente e, dopo essere riuscito a risolvergli nel giro di qualche ora molteplici crimini rimasti per il momento irrisolti, si era assicurato una collaborazione con la polizia e la fama di detective privato – definizione che odiava ma necessaria – che gli aveva procurato molti facoltosi clienti. E un po' di clienti arrivarono anche grazie a Le avventure di Sherlock Holmes, scritte da John e poi abbellite e perfezionate dalla penna del dottor Doyle, un giovane collega di John e scrittore amatoriale (molto più dotato di John) che ebbe un successo incredibile. Quando scrisse la caduta di Reichenbach, il dottor Doyle aveva deciso di sfruttare l'evento per dedicarsi anima e corpo solo alla medicina, ma l'uomo venne quasi linciato per aver provato a uccidere quel personaggio tanto amato. A quel punto John era dovuto correre in suo aiuto decidendo così di fornirgli altro materiale per evitare il linciaggio in cui sarebbe potuto incorrere il povero Arthur se non avesse fatto resuscitare Sherlock... peccato che il vero Sherlock l'avesse fatto attendere tre lunghissimi anni di agonia per la sua sparizione. Ma era acqua passata, per quanto strana e assurda fosse la situazione, ora erano comunque lì, insieme, riprendendo da dove si erano fermati nel XXI secolo.

John si alzò dalla sedia stiracchiandosi leggermente e aggiustandosi il panciotto dell'abito da sera che indossava, controllando che non si fosse macchiato la camicia bianca da festa.

“Dottor Watson?” lo chiamò la signora Winch dopo che ebbe bussato alla porta del loro appartamento – che per inciso, era caotico quando quello di Baker Street - “La carrozza è arrivata.”

“Grazie signora Winch. Può dire al cocchiere di aspettare? Arriveremo tra un attimo.”

La donna annuì e John controllò l'ora dall'orologio da taschino che portava... come al solito Sherlock era in ritardo, ma non c'era nulla di cui stupirsi.

“Sherlock! Sbrigati che siamo in ritardo!” gridò John mentre guardava la sua immagine riflessa nello specchio sopra il camino, controllando che i baffi fossero ben ordinati. Sherlock continuava a deriderlo, ma lui aveva giustificato la loro presenza adducendo alla scusa della mimetizzazione con la maggior parte dei medici londinesi. L'altro non aveva abboccato e ogni volta si limitava a rimproverarlo perché erano ridicoli. E pungevano.

Sì sentì un tonfo provenire dalla camera da letto e poi la porta di aprì, rivelando il detective vestito di tutto punto, persino con il cravattino. Ma in fondo la Londra Vittoriana richiedeva un determinato codice di abbigliamento. Per quanto entrambi avessero conservato gli abiti che avano indosso il giorno del loro arrivo nel 1895, l'unico indumento che ogni tanto vedeva la luce del sole era la camicia viola che – fortunatamente – Sherlock indossava quella fatidica notte.

“Bene, possiamo andare” disse Sherlock avvicinandosi all'ingresso per recuperare mantello, bastone e tuba.

“Dovresti fare qualcosa per quei capelli” lo rimproverò John imitandolo “Non ti scambiano per un mendicante solo per l'evidente buona fattura dei tuoi abiti.”

Sherlock, come al solito, non lo ascoltò, o semplicemente decise di ignorarlo.

“Coraggio dottor Watson, rischiamo di arrivare in ritardo al concerto di musica tedesca. E' introspettiva e stasera voglio essere introspettivo.”[8]

“Mi pare giusto” disse John aprendo al porta e cominciando a scendere i diciassette gradini che lo separavano dall'ingresso. Poi sentì una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla.

“Sicuro che non ti annoierai a morte? Non devi venire per forza...”

“Lo so Sherlock, ma lo faccio volentieri. Ti ho seguito fin nel 1895... non smetterò di farlo per un concerto! Anche se quella musica è terribilmente noiosa! Comunque, a differenza di te, ho una soglia di sopportazione della noia molto più alta della tua... al caso, posso sempre sempre dormire.”

“Pf, dormire è noioso!”

John sorrise e portò una mano su quella di Sherlock, intrecciando le dita con quelle dell'altro uomo mentre scendevano le scale.

Erano e sarebbero sempre stati loro due contro il resto del mondo... che fosse la Londra Vittoriana o quella del XXI secolo, finché erano insieme, tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio. Anche se questo voleva dire passare alcune serate ad ascoltare noiosissima musica tedesca... A John, davvero, non importava.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] L'ho visto in un episodio dello sceneggiato con Jeremy Brett ma non ricordo che racconto è.  
> [2] Aragorn ne La Compagnia dell'Anello  
> [3] Titoli assolutamente di mia invenzione  
> [4] Bombardo Bellafonte è un hobbit di mia invenzione che fa parte di altro racconto inedito.  
> [6] Secondo quanto afferma Wikipedia, Peter Street è l'architetto che ha progettato il Globe Theater. Il resto è un po' inventato.  
> [6] Harry Potter e il Calice di Fuoco (vecchia edizione), pag 68. Sì, è la descrizione di uno spostamento attraverso una Passaporta.  
> [7] La location usata dalla BBC per Baker Street... ma che ve lo dico a fare?! XD  
> [8] Basil l'Investigatopo, Walt Disney... ho sempre amato quel cartone!
> 
> Sognavo da messi di leggere una fanfiction del genere... alla fine me la sono scritta io. E ammatto di amare parecchio il risultato finale. E' una (notWho)Lock... nata un po' per colpa di Tumblr e un po' perché sto guardando le vecchie serie di Sherlock Holmes con Jeremy Brett, il mio animo da Whovian non ha saputo resistere. Ovviamente il Dottore non era previsto fin dall'inizio perché... non serviva. Io volevo solo che i nostri Sherlock e John diventassero i Sherlock e John di Doyle. Mi sono servite quasi 7.000 parole per farlo, ma è stato molto bello =)  
> La cosa che mi lascia perplessa è che la mia seconda storia nel fandom ed è nuovamente un crossover appena accennato... vedremo quando riuscirò a fare la purista XD  
> Grazie per aver letto!


End file.
